Kingdom of Lebenreich
History The Kingdom of Lebenreich was founded on Erastus 14th, Year 1005, and was originally founded by Azrael Targoth and his followers, turning the kingdom into a bastion of light and good in the foreign lands of Calmera. The kingdom is best known for its militaristic and religious fervor, though despite its close relationship with religion, the kingdom is a monarchy rather than a theocracy with certain restrictions placed to prevent the formation of any theocracy within the kingdom. Since it’s inception, Lebenreich has been involved with nearly all of the world ending threats that have arisen since its founding. During the Maloglashium war, Lebenreich fought alongside the rest of the world to quell the threat of Maloglash and his undead, eventually creating a weapon of mass destruction that would swing the tide of the war, the flying war fortress know as “The Dawnbreaker”. During the war, Lebenreich and it’s god-king Azrael fought the deadly sin Wrath, who had laid seige upon the kingdom, and ultimately defeated him and his forces, crippling Maloglash towards the end of the war. Later, when the Thii invaded the world, Lebenreich was the first to respond with deadly precision, eventually leading the kingdom to create a fleet of specialized airships, modeled after the dawnbreaker, that would deal a devastating blow to the alien forces; This fleet of legendary ships, which were designed to deliver devastating volleys of fire and death, became known collectively as “The Burning Covenant”. The Monarchy After the Thii invasion had ended, the God-King Azrael, The founder and first king of Lebenreich, had stepped down from the blessed throne, allowing his daughter Leah Targoth to become the Queen and second monarch of Lebenreich, with Azrael ascending to his divine realm of Requiem. Geography The Country of Lebenreich is primaily seperated into multiple segments, The Homeland and its Duchy’s. This growth of the Country has slowly turned the kingdom into a true empire, with the name of Lebenreich given to the homeland and it’s duchy’s as a whole. Now, what was once the Kingdom of Lebenreich is now the Country of Lebenreich. The homeland of the country, also known as Strauv, exists on the continent of Calmera and contains large swaths of forests and mountain ranges. Due to the more northern location of the continent, the winds are cooler and far less humid than other areas of the world, with snow occasionally falling in the more northern lands of the country. In the intervening years, the homeland of Lebenreich has laid claim to nearly half of the entire continent, effectively claiming the very land of Calmera as a territory all their own. Regions ' The Homeland, Strauv' ''- Both the name of the homeland of the country and its capital city, Strauv serves as both an international hub of commerce and religion as well as the home of the monarch. The city of Strauv is considered a place of beauty and power, with many of its buildings being made of engraved marble and gilded in a metallic gold, the city is known to house temples to many goodly religions as well as the prime cathedral to The Bright Lord. '' The Duchy of Feuerreich - Located on the Continent of Cherufa Prime, Feuerreich was the first Duchy established by the nation of Lebenreich and was initially created as a warfront against the dark lord of Cherufa Prime, Nexys. The Duchy has since become a beacon of hope on the dark continent, focusing on the production of rare stones and exotic metals as well as their ability to tame and train the native dinosaurs that still roam the ancient lands. Inhabitants Lebenreich has many races and creatures who live within its borders, but humans, aasimar, dwarves, and half-elves make up the majority of the citizenry. Despite having even monstrous races living within its borders, there is a dramatic lack of undead and fiend-folk living within. As fiend-folk tend to be looked down upon at best (even teiflings to a lesser extent) and undead are outright killed, though mercy can be extended to allow for the resurrection of any afflicted individual. Military The armies of Lebenreich are known to be skilled and effective, showing great fervor in battle; these forces are not known to give up lightly. Consisting mostly of the faithful, many divisions of the military are composed entirely of cleric and paladin, which are used to great effect against most evil forces that would oppose Lebenreich. The military of Lebenreich is a highly organized and compartmentalized group that strides to bring glory to both the celestial gods and the kingdom. The higher ranking officers and commanders of the military tend to hold great sway and respect within the kingdom itself, their political power tends to be roughly equivalent to minor nobles in these regards. Ever since the creation of the nation’s flagship, The Dawnbreaker, the military of Lebenreich has taken a huge liking to the construction and perfection of their flying warships. Since, they have become renown for their airships, possessing the world's largest stockpile of aircraft. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Lebenreich and its people are highly religious in nature, having become a bastion for all the good faiths within calmera and abroad. The kingdom both excepts and nurtures the religions within, providing protection and resources to aid them. This usually results in the churches garnering many warriors of faith to reinforce the kingdom's defence and bolster it's armies in return. Though all the good faiths find a suitable home within Lebenreich, the church of the bright lord stands out among the others as the primary faith of the kingdom, despite the kingdom's equal treatment of its various faiths. Magic Magic is a respected practice within the kingdom, especially divine magic. As part of the kingdom's close relation with it's various faiths, many resources are also put into the development of divine magic and magical tools. As for the arcane, not much care is placed as the kingdom has a mostly neutral stance on the subject. Though magic is abound within the Lebenreich, it does place tight restrictions on the use of necromancy and a ban on the use of any "evil' magic for both the arcane and divine. Technology Though underfunded, the technological advancement of the kingdom is not ignored. As many of the kingdom's researchers who are neither religiously or magically inclined tend to work towards a better technological future for the kingdom. However, this is not the case for the airships of Pebenreich, as the nation took a huge liking to them ever since the Malogashium war, the kingdom has since become renown for their airships and currently posses the worlds largest stockpile of military and civilian aircraft. Category:Nations